2161
Events * Charles Tucker III dies, according to official records. ( ) But according to Commander Seifer in 2383, Tucker's death was faked by Section 31. ( : "These Aren't the Voyages...") * is retired from service. ( ) * The starship Intrepid is presumed destroyed by a cloaked Romulan mine. The only bodies found are that of the chief engineer and three engineering specialists. ( ) * UES Accord is incorporated into the United Federation of Planets Starfleet and redesignated U'S'''S ''Accord. ( “The USS Accord Fictional Timeline v. 3.0”) ;January * 1 January: In the mirror universe, Aidan MacKenzie, Chandler Masterson, Josh Rosen, Lucy Stone and Andrew Miller conspire to leave the and take three of Hoshi Sato's children with them: Takara Sato, Takeo Sato and Kira Sato. ( : The Conspiracy) ;February * 4 February: In the mirror universe, the first pulse shot is fired by the , an experiment by Chandler Masterson and Lucy Stone, under the direction of Empress Hoshi, designed to open a portal to the prime universe and obtain similar ships. This instead creates temporal instability in 2161, 2166 and 2178. ( : Temper) * 6 February: In the correct mirror universe timeline, José Torres and Travis Mayweather are killed during a Calafan slave revolt. ( : Temper) ;May * 7 May: In the mirror universe, Empress Hoshi undergoes surgery, while pregnant with Izo Sato, to repair a hole in the fetus's heart. Dr. Cyril Morgan provides Travis Mayweather with the choice of allowing Hoshi to die on the table, thereby ending her reign of terror, or letting his son, Izo, live. Travis chooses to allow Izo to survive. ( : Coveted Commodity) ;August * 12 August: The United Federation of Planets is founded (charter signed and ratified) in San Francisco on Earth by the Humans, Centaurians, Vulcans, Andorians and Tellarites. ( , ) In some historical documents, this is known as the first Babel conference. (The Starfleet Museum: Museum Timeline) ;October * 31 October: The Traveler sends Charles Tucker III to Upper Bavaria, Germany on Earth. ( : Day of the Dead) ;November * 1 November: While in April 29, 1945, Charles Tucker III takes part in the liberation of the Dachau concentration camp, ( : Day of the Dead) * 2 November: Charles Tucker III is returned to the by the Traveler. ( : Day of the Dead). * 5 December: Douglas Jay Hayes Beckett confesses to his wife, Lili O'Day, about all of the people he has killed while he was in the mirror universe. ( : Fortune) Births ;August * 4 August: In the mirror universe, Izo Sato is born to Empress Hoshi and Travis Mayweather. ( : Temper) ;October * 31 October: Declan Reed is born to Lili O'Day and Malcolm Reed. ( : Fortune) ;November * 15 November: Neil Digiorno-Madden is born to Melissa Madden and Douglas Jay Hayes Beckett. ( : Fortune) Deaths Assignments and promotions * Marie Todd is assigned as the commanding officer of the [[Discovery (NX-04) (DIS)|NX-04 Discovery]] following the formation of the United Federation of Planets. (Star Trek: Discovery) Category:Timeline